


A Christmas Vacation

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: After a taxing "adventure," Rose wants Christmas.





	A Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: indirect

Fat, fluffy snowflakes fluttered through slowly darkening streets.

After a grueling “adventure” involving too much running and little water, Rose looked up at her Doctor through her lashes and asked, “Christmas?” The Doctor grinned, the TARDIS brought them to a German  _ Weihnachtsmarkt _ \--Christmas Market--and they spent the afternoon bundled in huge coats and hats and scarves, holding mittened hands, warming themselves with mugs of  _ Glühwein,  _ snacking on chocolate covered fruits. When Rose decided it was too cold the Doctor spun her around, commented on the perfect combination of snowflakes and her eyelashes, and led her toward the TARDIS. It was a meandering, indirect route, but she didn’t mind too much; the city was covered in soft snow and white fairy lights.

“Even the earth is magical sometimes,” she said, bumping her head against his shoulder.

“Of course it is! What other planet could produce the great Rose Tyler?”

Rose tried to duck her head, but he stopped her with a snow-dampened mitten against her cheek. “None of that, love.”

She looked up into warm brown eyes, eyes she was sure could see into her soul.

Smiling through snowflakes, she realized she was learning to see into his soul, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Random author's note: I lived in Germany for three years, and absolutely adored the Christmas markets. I love Christmas time and so enjoy the holidays with my family, but I still feel a twinge of sadness every year when I think about the markets I'm missing! When I wrote this I was picturing Trier, with the beautiful cathedral and Porta Nigra, but the Doctor and Rose could of course be anywhere in Germany. Ah, to have my own TARDIS!!! ;)


End file.
